Fall for the murderer
by Devora Brooks
Summary: Una chica sencilla y apartada socialmente, lee un creepypasta una tarde antes de terminar su educación secundaria, ese creepy le parece demasiado estúpido pues trata de romance entre una chica y un asesino. Sin darse cuenta, esa misma noche recibirá una visita inesperada, dándole un vuelco a su vida. Por que, enamorarse de un asesino psicópata, no tiene precio (JeffxLectora)
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Estabas sentada en el patio trasero de tu casa, mirando el ocaso. Faltaban dos semanas para que concluyera el ciclo escolar y la escuela estaba organizando un gran baile para el 3er. Año. Irías por la única razón de que eras de ese grado, aunque no te caería mal ver por última vez a tus amigos.

-Amigos, ¿Cuáles amigos? –Murmuraste melancólicamente, a decir verdad, nunca socializaste con nadie. A todos en la secundaria les parecías tétrica y dark, no es que lo fueras, más bien dabas esa impresión; siempre vestías de negro y te pasabas el receso leyendo creepypastas dentro del salón.

Sacaste el portátil y comenzaste a leer el creepy que descubriste hace poco.

* * *

_Jane the killer._

_Su verdadero nombre es Jane Arkensaw, ella era vecina de Jeff y le vigilaba de vez en cuando por la ventana, hasta que un día llegaba tarde a la escuela y vio a Randy y su pandilla amenazando a Jeff y a su hermano Liu, ella sabía perfectamente que Randy era un matón que hacia pagar a todo el mundo una pequeña comisión de dinero en efectivo o el bocadillo del desayuno, a cambio de que no se ganaran una paliza.  
Luego miró unos segundos más tarde y vio como Randy le robaba la cartera a Liu, y empujaba a Jeff contra el suelo, entonces él se levantó, y Jane se dijo para sí misma: "¡Quédate sentado, no seas estúpido!"_

_Entonces vio como Jeff le rompió la muñeca a Randy, luego apuñaló a Troy, que se tiró al suelo gritando de dolor, era preocupante ver la pelea de Jeff, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo demasiado, y al ver la cara de Liu, Jane intuyó que Jeff no hacía este tipo de cosas normalmente. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el sonido de las sirenas de un coche de policía, y el padre de Jane, que era policía, salió de su casa y se montó en el coche._

_Cuando los padres de Jane la llevaron a la escuela le dijeron muy claramente que no querían que hablara con Jeff, así que no lo volvió a ver hasta que terminó la escuela._

_Cuando lo vio salir de allí, notó como si Jeff estuviera fingiendo estar feliz, para que la gente no sospechara del delito que había cometido, pero en realidad estaba mostrando una sonrisa un poco sádica, "era como la sonrisa de un loco" pensó Jane._  
_Al día siguiente Jane se asomó por la ventana y vio un coche de policía frente a la casa de Jeff, pensó que se llevarían a Jeff por lo que había hecho, pero se equivocó, en lugar de él, arrestaron a Liu, luego vio llorando a Jeff por lo ocurrido, y a partir de ahí la gente empezó a soltar muchos rumores sucios sobre Liu._

_Días después, el hijo de la vecina de al lado de la casa de Jeff montó una fiesta de cumpleaños, y Jane vio como Jeff jugaba con los niños a las pistolitas, hasta que aparecieron Randy y sus amigos saltando la valla, a continuación Randy se abalanzó hacia Jeff y lo derribó, luego Troy y Jake sacaron unas pistolas y entonces Jane supo que iban a matarlo, entonces Jane decidió llamar a la policía._

_Luego escucho unos disparos, y cuando volvió a mirar, vio las llamas de un fuego y escucho gritos, entonces cogió un extintor y se dirigió hacia la casa, pero cuando llegó vio a Jeff sentado en las escaleras ardiendo en llamas, con grandes partes de piel rosa y chamuscada, entonces Jane se desmayó._

_Cuando Jane despertó, se encontraba en el hospital, entonces le dijo la enfermera que ya se podía ir a su casa, pero Jane quiso preguntar por cómo se encontraba Jeff, y la enfermera le dijo que no podía dejarla verlo ni aunque se tratara de su novia._

_A lo que ella respondió medio temblándole la voz: "¡Él no es mi novio!_  
_Así que salió del cuarto, vio a los padres de Jeff, que le dieron las gracias por haber intentado salvar a su hijo, y le dijeron que Jeff estaba con vendas y que se las quitarían en unos días, y que cuando llegara el momento la avisarían._

_Luego ella contó todo lo que vio cuando Jeff se peleó con la pandilla de Randy, y los padres de Jeff dijeron que si eso era cierto dentro de unos días soltaría a Liu._

_Días después los compañeros de clase de Jane empezaron a meterse con ella porque se pensaban que estaba enamorada de Jeff, y entonces apareció Liu y le avisó de que al día siguiente le quitarían las vendas a Jeff._

_A la mañana siguiente Jane vio el coche de los padres de Jeff aparcado en su casa y se puso muy contenta, pero cuando vio salir a Jeff del coche se le cambió la cara del susto; Jeff tenía el pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros, su piel era blanca y con la misma sonrisa sádica, que vio el mismo día que se peleó con Randy._

_Luego vio como Jeff la miraba fijamente con esos ojos tan abiertos y aterradores, entonces Jane entro en su casa y los padres le preguntaron que le pasaba, a lo que Jane respondió con un chillido, y se volvió a desmayar._

_Cuando Jane despertó ya había oscurecido y sus padres no estaban en casa, se levantó de la cama con un camisón blanco, bajó las escaleras y vio que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, había una nota sobre la mesa que decía: "¿No vienes a cenar? Tus amigos están aquí."_

_Después de leer esto, Jane empezó a temblar y vio por la ventana que las luces de la casa de Jeff estaban encendidas, entonces vio a Jeff apoyado en la ventana de su casa, mirando a Jane con un cuchillo en la mano golpeando la ventana y seguía sonriendo._

_Jane asustada cogió un cuchillo y salió corriendo de la casa, fue a la puerta de la casa de Jeff, intento girar al pomo de la puerta, pero no podía porque empezó a temblar y se le aceleró el pulso, entonces cerró los ojos y la abrió, pero tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, hasta que escucho a alguien decir: ¡Lo has conseguido, me alegro amiga mía!_

_Luego Jane echó un grito, y vio que sus ojos eran grandes y no parpadeaban, y su sonrisa era de color rojo, él había tallado una sonrisa en su cara, su ropa estaba llena de sangre y al ver eso Jane se desmayó._

_Cuando despertó, estaba en una mesa de comedor, su cuchillo había desaparecido y cuando miró hacia arriba vio a gente sentada alrededor de la mesa, se trataba de sus padres, los padres de Jeff, Liu y sus amigos, todos estaban muertos con una sonrisa tallada en sus caras y enormes cavidades rojas en el pecho, trató de gritar pero estaba amordazada y atada a una silla._

_Lágrimas de sangre salían de sus ojos, "Mira quien ha despertado finalmente", Jane miro a su lado y vio que Jeff estaba allí._

_Ella trato de chillar pero Jeff estaba detrás de ella acercándole un cuchillo a la garganta y le dijo: "Cállate, cállate, que a los amigos no se les debe chillar, seguro que estás enfadada porque no te ves tan bella como ellos, pero no te preocupes que pronto haré que luzcas bella también. ¿Qué me dices?_  
_Entonces le cortó la mordaza con el cuchillo, Jane se la escupió y le miró fijamente a los ojos, luego Jeff se giró y susurró: "Vete a la mierda…"_  
_Entonces le dijo a Jane: "Me pareces más divertida de lo que pensaba, ¿los amigos se hacen favores entre ellos no?, bueno pues te voy a hacer un favor."_

_Jeff salió, y mientras tanto Jane se puso a llorar por sus padres y amigos que hace unas horas estaban vivos, luego Jeff regresó, "No llores", dijo._

_Jane vio que sostenía una jarra de lejía y un bidón de gasolina, entonces le vertió la lejía y la gasolina, "Tranquila ya he llamado a los bomberos", le dijo Jeff, y luego le echó fuego._

_Tan pronto el fuego entro en contacto con Jane, ardió en inmensas llamas y Jeff se largó diciendo: "¡Nos vemos querida amiga, espero que te vuelvas tan hermosa como yo, muajajajajajaja!"_

_Cuando Jane despertó estaba en el hospital y la cabeza le daba tumbos, luego vino una enfermera y le dijo que lo sentía, pero su familia había muerto en el incendio, entonces Jane empezó a llorar, y la enfermera le dijo que no llorara o sino su cuerpo no iba a poder respirar, minutos después se quedó dormida._

_Al volver a despertar, vio que ya no tenía vendas y que había varios ramos de flores, entonces la enfermera la dijo que le durmieron durante dos semanas para que su cuerpo pudiera recuperarse, "Dame un espejo", dijo Jane._

_Al verse, tiró el espejo al suelo del horror, al ver su horrible y quemado rostro, luego llegó un paquete del mismo destinatario que el de las flores, la enfermera salió un momento de la habitación._  
_Jane se dispuso a ver el interior del paquete, había una máscara blanca con negro alrededor del hueco de los ojos y una sonrisa femenina pintada de negro, con un encaje negro que podía cubrirle los ojos, y una peluca de color negro con hermosos rizos, junto con todas estas cosas había un ramo de rosas negras y un cuchillo de cocina afilado, junto a la máscara también había una nota: Jane siento que no hallas quedado tan hermosa, pero esto te servirá para taparte el rostro mientras te recuperas, y te dejaste el cuchillo en mi casa así que pensé en devolvértelo._

_Luego de leer esto, salió del hospital, se puso la peluca y se fue al cementerio, vio las tumbas de sus padres y se puso a llorar por última vez, luego se puso la mascará y cogió el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas._

_Desde ese día Jane juró venganza, y cada vez que el sol se pone, va en busca de Jeff para encontrarlo y matarlo…_

_La imagen que ronda de Jane dice lo contrario a la de Jeff, "NO TE DUERMAS", para así evitar que Jeff consiga hacerles lo mismo a más víctimas inocentes_

* * *

A Jeff ya lo conocías, era una de tus historias favoritas junto con Slender man. Terminaste y encontraste en la descripción un enlace similar:

Jeff x Jane.

La historia era un fragmento del creepy anterior narrado por Jane, trata de cómo se encontraron, la batalla desarrollada entre ambos y otros detalles. Al final, Jeff besa a Jane y ella admite haber estado enamorada del chico, lo apuñala y luego se suicida.

Te reíste por lo bajo al ver una historia tan ridícula y cursi. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría del chico que convirtió su vida en un infierno, sumándole que él está totalmente desfigurado del rostro?

Pensando, buscaste en Google Images a Jeff the killer, encontrándote con una fotografía de Jeff bastante…atractivo. Abriste la página y descubriste en los comentarios a algunas chicas que, daban a entender, se habían "enamorado" del asesino.

Suspiraste y cerraste tu laptop. Entraste a tu casa y pusiste una película de terror bastante larga, no había problema si te quedabas despierta hasta tarde, era viernes y tus padres no estaban. Esto ya se había convertido en una rutina al punto que tus progenitores se limitaban a dejarte dinero sobre la mesa, sin siquiera una nota explicándote a donde iban.

Nadie supuso que esa sería una noche fuera de lo común…

* * *

_**Holu, bueno, aquí esta mi primer fanfic, ojala sea de su agrado nun.**_

_**El comic en cuanto al JeffxJane: art/Jeff-x-Jane-Minicomic-373423778**_


	2. Jeff

**Jeff…**

Estabas a mitad de la película cuando bostezaste ruidosamente, dando a entender que necesitabas dormir. Apagaste el televisor y subiste a tu cuarto.

Bufaste un tanto molesta cuando viste la ropa y los diversos objetos esparcidos por el suelo.

-Vaya desastre, pero es MI desastre-Las pocas veces que tu madre hablaba contigo, usualmente era para regañarte por lo desorganizada que era tu alcoba: dos sillas cumplían la función de perchero, tu escritorio estaba a rebosar de papeles y lápices y abrir tu closet era arriesgarse a sufrir una contusión. Te abriste paso hasta tu cama barriendo las cosas del piso con el pie. Te pusiste el pijama y te cobijaste mientras pensabas en el joven asesino y lo guapo que se veía en aquella imagen.

-_¿Qué les pasa a las otras chicas? Digo, es un asesino psicópata con el rostro supuestamente desfigurado, no tiene sentido que les atraiga su apariencia_-Pensaste al recordar los comentarios en cuanto a Jeff. Analizando las mínimas posibilidades de aquella atracción, te quedaste dormida.

A mitad de la noche, escuchaste un ruido proveniente de la pared, te incorporaste un poco y viste tu ventana abierta, a pesar que tú recordabas perfectamente haberla cerrado por las constantes lluvias.

Ignoraste aquello y trataste de volver a dormir. Al poco tiempo, escuchaste pasos, volteaste hacia la derecha y no había nadie, entonces alguien tapo tu boca y viste una sonrisa en la oscuridad.

-Shh, ve a dormir-Te susurro la persona, abriste los ojos como platos al escuchar esa frase.

¿Así terminarías tu viaje en este mundo?

¿A manos de quien horas antes te habías burlado?

No, no querías y tus instintos de autodefensa salieron a flote. Golpeaste su entrepierna con la rodilla y saliste rápidamente de la cama mientras el chico se retorcía, intentaste abrir la puerta.

-Oh, mierda-Maldijiste, había cerrado por dentro, estabas acorralada y él se acercaba a ti con un filoso cuchillo en la mano.

-¡Aléjate! -Le gritaste antes de que cortara una de tus mejillas-¡N-no me das miedo! ¡Déjame en paz!-El chico se quedo sorprendido, a pesar de la oscuridad, podías verlo en sus ojos azules.

-Vaya…-Susurro, te tomo de la barbilla con una mano y obligo a que lo miraras a los ojos-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Je-jeff…-Inhalaste profundamente antes de continuar-Jeff the killer.

-Exacto, y nadie me había gritado o incluso, golpeado…-Su sonrisa de pronto trato de ser…dulce-…hasta hoy, eres valiente, y alguien valiente merece vivir…un poco más que el resto.

Te relajaste al escuchar eso ultimo mientras Jeff se alejaba un poco de ti.

-No por eso dejaras de verme, nos vemos luego…

-_-Balbuceaste.

-Si, _, hasta pronto-Te dio un beso en la mejilla para después saltar por la ventana.

Encendiste la luz rápidamente y pensaste en llamar a la policía, pero recordaste las palabras de Jeff, si iba a estar siguiéndote, lo mejor y más seguro seria no denunciarlo…aun no.


	3. Criaturas Malignas

**Criaturas Malignas.**

Entraste al baño, ese encuentro te dejo con una sensación de vomito. Al mirarte en el espejo, viste una pequeña mancha de sangre...claro, el beso.

-Ahora todo será mas complicado-Bufaste molesta, de por si tenias que lidiar con la escuela, tus padres, mantener la casa en orden...

* * *

Tras varias horas de caminata, Jeff llego a un parte del bosque completamente solitaria. Espero unos momentos para que una figura alta, negra y con la cabeza blanca, carecente de facciones, saliera a su encuentro.

-¿Cumpliste lo que te pedí?-Pregunto Slenderman. Tenía una voz grave, a pesar de su ausencia bucal.

-No-Jeff parecía culpable-Me fue imposible, tenia un aura que...

-...Hizo que sintieras compasión-Completo Slender-¡Pues claro, imbécil! ¡Es una chica índigo! ¿Lo olvidaste?

-¿Ella...?-El pelinegro de pronto se sintió arrepentido, le habías agradado, el admiraba la fuerza y mas viniendo de una fémina-No, no puede ser, yo...

-¿Te agrado?-Slender saco sus tentáculos y, cogiendo a Jeff del cuello, lo levanto hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura-Cada día me decepcionas mas, primero Jane ¿Y ahora ella? Sabes que yo ame una vez, y eso la destruyo. Amar es igual a morir-El suspiro-Si no la matas, tu, yo lo haré-Jeff estaba lanzando patadas, a falta de aire, podía morir. Era el único de todo el bosque que seguía siendo humano, tal vez por eso Slender lo usaba como una maquina de matar, sin interesarle en lo mas mínimo sus sentimientos-Te he tolerado un error, Jeff-Slender soltó al chico, el cual cayo en la tierra-No pienso soportar otro, y mas si es con una índigo. Tienes dos semanas. Haz lo que sea necesario; monta una trampa, tráela al bosque, atácala en su casa, sedúcela-Jeff se sonrojo-, pero no te enamores-Slender se dio media vuelta para alejarse y dejar al ojiazul solo.

-Seducirla, tsk, ¿Quien cree que soy?-Se levanto y sacudió la tierra de su sudadera-No, ¿Quien se cree que es?

-El jefe-Contesto Eyeless Jack, saliendo de detrás de un arbusto-Así que, Jeff, ¿No pudiste matar a una mortal?

-No era cualquier "mortal", como tu le dices, era una...

-Chica índigo, lo se-Jack asintió lentamente-Y también escuche que no solo te dio la opción de seducirla, sin embargo, te lo tomas muy personal.

-Ahh-Jeff se dejo caer encima de las hojas secas. Con un silbido llamo a Smile Dog-Hola-Este le dio un lengüetazo cariñoso, dejando la cara del chico cubierta de una baba sanguinolenta. Se llevaban bien; compartían una sed de sangre y ambos con esa tétrica sonrisa tallada en el rostro-¿Como esta Sally? ¿Volvió a desgarrar personas?

-Estaba segura que sus hijos-Una niñita de pelo café, vestimenta rosa y manchas de sangre por todos lados, salió de una pequeña cabaña-No puedo dejarlo, si pudiera revivir a mi tío...

-Lo despedazarías una y otra vez-Completaron ambos chicos al unísono-Nunca estas satisfecha-Jack le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente a Sally-Y eso me agrada.

-Hablando de personas satisfechas, Jeff ¿Cumpliste con tu misión?-Sally se sentó aun lado del pelinegro.

-No-Jeff suspiro pesadamente.

-Lo supuse.

-¿Por que?

-El Sr. S entro muy molesto, murmuraba cosas sobre ángeles-La pequeña se estremeció ante la palabra-, un nombre y la "destrucción total"-Ella hizo un tono dramático.

-¿Que nombre?

-_-Jack soltó una risita-¿Quien es _?

-La novia de Jeff-Este fulmino a Jack con la mirada-Oh, vamos, encaja a tu "perfil"; es una chica, tiene fuerza, habilidad, carácter-Jack sonrió maliciosamente-Y es bonita, umm, mas que bonita, incluso es...sexy.

Jeff ardió en celos y empujo a Jack contra un árbol.

-Vuelves a decir eso y te arranco la maldita cabeza-El muchacho saco su cuchillo de cocina y presiono en la garganta de su amigo-Es _mi_ presa, ¿Entiendes?, solo mía.

-Jeff, Jeff, Jeff-Jack rio divertido-Te echaste tu solo la soga al cuello-Jeff, se alejo unos pasos-Además, soy inmortal, ¿Recuerdas?, un humano no puede hacerme daño. Me gustaría creer que solo ves a _ como una presa, y no como algo mas-Jack entro a su cabaña.

-¿Que hay de Alice?-Pregunto Sally-¿La has olvidado?

-Sabes que la quiero como amiga, aunque ella me vea de otra forma-Jeff volteo a ver dulcemente a su amiguita-Aparte, tiene a Ben, ¿No?-El sabia que acaba de decir una estupidez, Alice y Ben se peleaban hasta por el cuchillo mas pequeño en la bodega-Nos vemos luego-Entro a su cabaña, seguido de Smile Dog.

-Muchacho-El perro levanto la cabeza-Tienes idea...sabes... ¿Que es una persona índigo?-Alguien le lanzo un libro a la cara.

-Normalmente, Slender me mataría si te diera esto-Ben entro a la habitación-Pero es necesario que conozcas a tu blanco.

Jeff observo el titulo: "Niños y personas índigo"

-¿Por que tenemos esto? es casi un...libro santo-Los dos muchachos hicieron una mueca de asco al oír el nombre.

-¿Sabes que las personas que hemos matado no son simples humanos? por algo Slender los busca y asesina, son "descendientes de Cristo" o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y representan un peligro? digo, para nosotros.

-Si, algunos son hijos de ángeles, pero a esos se les llama Sephyros-Al ver que Dog se disponía a atacar, Ben cambio de tema-Es probable que _ sea una Sephyro, pero por ahora esta catalogada como índigo, o sea, alerta amarilla. Lee el libro, no pienso contarte nada más.

-Espera, ¿Por que todos saben su nombre?

-Slender toma muy enserio a esa chiquilla, el motivo lo desconozco, pero nos informo a todo el bosque sobre ella; edad, padres, dirección, amigos, fotos. Por eso Jack la conoce y te dijo que le parecía sexy. Aunque, debo admitir, si es bastante bonita-Ben noto los celos en el rostro de Jeff-Pero hombre, sin celos, eres un asesino, enamorarse esta prohibido. Lo sabes bien.

-Si, pero ella es...siento que la conozco de algún lado.

-Como sea, lee ese libro, búscame cuando hayas terminado. Procura que Slender no lo vea, o me mata...de nuevo. Ciao.

* * *

_Hola personitas radioactivas, como están? me extrañaron? no? nadie?_

_Perdón por no subir el cap. antes, inconvenientes *cof*sininspiración*cof*, tengo un anuncio que darles; no podre subir capítulos por un tiempo _

_(maaas? si -_-) entre a un concurso de literatura y tengo hasta el 15 de octubre, hasta entonces, lean la "descripción", los estaré observando OwO_

_Y si, todos insinúan que Jeff esta enamorado ._. pobre XD, soy malita c:_


	4. Frist kiss

**Frist kiss**

-¡¿Q-quién eres?!-Le gritaste al chico de cabello café y ojos grises que había aparecido de la nada en tu habitación-¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?! ¡Lárgate ahora mismo o llamo a la policía!

No pareció asustarle tu amenaza, así que tomaste un bat y dirigiste un golpe a su rostro.

-Woha-El muchacho esquivo con agilidad el golpe. Tal vez se molestó, ya que tomo el bat y te lo arrebato sin el mínimo esfuerzo, ocasionando que cayeras de espaldas en el suelo.

-¡O-oye!-Exclamaste cuando el castaño se acomodó arriba de ti, sujetando tus muñecas-¡Suéltame! ¡Y quítate de encima!-Le exigiste completamente ruborizada.

-No-Al parecer él no estaba nervioso por la posición en la que se encontraban. Eso o no se daba cuenta-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡Que te quites!-Forcejeaste un poco, pero el chico era más fuerte que tu-¿Quién eres?-Preguntaste una vez que te resignaste a esa incomoda postura.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Repitió, ignorando por completo tu pregunta.

-_, ¿Satisfecho?-Suspiraste-Ahora, ¿Quién eres?-El solo sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Samuel-Te ayudo a pararte-Dime Sam.

-Sam...-Dijiste en un murmullo-Cuéntame, Sam, ¿Que buscabas?

-Pues, te buscaba a ti-Levantaste una ceja.

-¿A mí? Acaso, ¿Eres amigo de Tayler?

-No conozco a ningún Tayler.

-Si no vienes de parte de mi hermano, ¿Quién eres?

-Bueno, soy...-Se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso-tu...tu...ángel guardián.

-Mi...¿Mi ángel guardián?-Parpadeaste tres veces, sorprendida-¿Qué?

-Sí, me enviaron para cuidarte-Se sentó en tu cama-Yo...soy nuevo en esto. Pero no entiendo, ¿Cuidarte? ¿De qué?

-No te creo-Te cruzaste de brazos-¿Cómo sé que no es una broma?

-Lo repito; soy nuevo en esto. Es la primera vez que bajo a la Tierra.

-Para mí que estas drogado.

-Yo no estoy drogado-Te miro molesto y sus ojos cambiaron repentinamente de gris a rojo-Ni siquiera sé que es eso. Juro que soy un ángel.

-Pruébalo-Le retaste con burla.

Unas magníficas alas blancas salieron de su espalda, ni muy grandes ni tan pequeñas. Te quedaste muda del asombro.

-Y ¿Qué opinas ahora?-Pregunto con una sonrisa, sus ojos volvieron a ser grises.

-Wow-Tocaste levemente las plumas, eran tan suaves-Esto es tan...wow.

-Ahora que me crees, te hare unas cuantas preguntas.

-De acuerdo. Solo déjame...ahorita vuelvo-Le dijiste mientras corrías al baño-Esto no puede estar pasando-Mojaste tu rostro-Primero Jeff the killer intenta matarme, ¿Y ahora un ángel novato se aparece de la nada?-Te secaste con una toalla-Definitivamente es una de las noches más extrañas en _toda_ mi vida-Regresaste a tu cuarto, pero ahí no había nadie-Que raro...

-Hola de nuevo-La voz de Jeff se hizo presente.

-Jeff, hola-Era extraño, ya no sentías miedo-¿Porque mi luz está apagada?

-Cuando entre, ya estaba así.

-¿Te importa si...?-Acercaste tu mano al interruptor.

-No.

La luz blanca inundo tu habitación, calcinando los ojos azules y sin parpados de Jeff.

-Agh-Murmuro el bajando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que la...?

-No, así está bien-Movió un poco los ojos-Listo-Volteo a verte-¿No vas a...?

-¿Qué? ¿A gritar?-El asintió-No.

-¿Por?

-No lo sé, no me das...miedo.

-¿No?-Volteo un poco la cabeza-Esto es nuevo.

-¿Por qué? No me refiero a por que es nuevo, sino, ¿Por qué has venido a...?-Te acercaste.

-¿Visitarte?-Se encogió de hombros-No sé.

-Oh-Lo tomaste de la mano-¿Quieres sentarte?-Lo jalaste hacia abajo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Que tan raro es esto? Para ti.

-Sinceramente, demasiado-Volteaste a verlo-Ahora me toca a mí-Hiciste una pausa-¿Tu tienes...sentimientos?

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que respondiera.

-Bueno...podría decirse que si-Volteo a otro lado, avergonzado-Digamos que...tengo una parte "humana" en mí. Puede sentir felicidad, tristeza, soledad,-Volvió a mirarte, un poco sonrojado-amor...

Te mordiste el labio, lo que estabas a punto de hacer era una locura, que podría costarte incluso la vida.

-Amor...-Repetiste en voz baja bajando la vista hacia ambas manos, las cuales seguían entrelazadas. Por alguna razón, ninguno quiso cortar ese contacto-Tu...podrías...quiero decir...puedes-Balbuceaste demasiado nerviosa y algo sonrojada. Miraste sus hermosos ojos azules, las pupilas no estaban dilatadas, como cuando lo invadía esa sed de sangre incontrolable. Estaba relajado, eso era bueno, no habría tanto riesgo-¿S-sentir esto?-Antes de que respondiera, ladeaste un poco tu cabeza y depositaste suavemente tus labios sobre los suyos.

El simplemente se quedó en shock. No sabía qué hacer, esta era la primera vez que alguien lo besaba. Tú tampoco eras una experta. Literalmente, este era el primer beso de ambos.

Te separaste al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

-Por favor-Notaste sus ojos abiertos. No te preocupaste, aunque le hubiera gustado, no podría haberlos cerrado. Lo que si te alarmo fue que sus pupilas comenzaron a aumentar de tamaño-J-jeff, ¿Estas bien?-Saco lentamente un cuchillo del bolsillo. Suponiendo que no había salida, lo abrazaste-Gracias-Susurraste con la voz quebrada, no sabías que le estabas agradeciendo exactamente. Una lagrima rodo por tu mejilla. Te preparaste para sentir el filo de la hoja atravesarte la espalada, mas eso nunca llego. Hubo un golpe sordo y, después, Jeff te abrazo con fuerza.

-No, a ti no-Dijo entre sollozos. Estaba temblando-No puedo, simplemente no. No, no, no. Es demasiado.

¿A ti no? ¿No qué? ¿No quería...matarte?

-Jeff...-No sabias que decirle.

-T-tengo que irme-Se separó de ti. Aun con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, tomo el cuchillo y salto por la ventana.

* * *

_Hola hola personitas, cómo están?_

_Sé que les debo una BUENA explicación, pues, así está el asuntillo; me descalificaron por la edad ;-; (pinches putos -_-) y wueno, ESTOY DE VUELTA YEY :D!_

_Etto…sep, esa Rayita es toda un aventada, no sé, ellos se enamoraron desde que se vieron, FUE AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA :'D, que sensual beso y la escenita, no she, estaba inspirada en ese momento :3_

_Ahora, a contestar reviews (déjenme, yo solo quería ser popular ;.; *se va a llorar*):_

_**mimininito**: Hey hey chica, gracias por el sepsy animo (?_

_**Gashicalmy**: Descuida, ahora actualizare más seguido, oh, y Slendy siempre viene a tomar té a eso de las ocho (aunque en el fic nos odie a todas ._.) XD, nya igualmente :3_

_**KarencitaFrost300**: Gracias :'D, volví a actualizar, ahora TE ORDENO QUE TE CURES okno .-. se siente tan bien que alguien se emocione al saber que has actualizado, cuanto amor :'3_

_Lo se lo se, el titulo fue demasiado obvio -.-U y ahí les dejo un reto mental: elijan por que Rayita le dio las gracias a Jeff_


End file.
